


My Treat

by Three Guesses (Thr3eGuess3s)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Donuts, F/F, I don't even know what tags are to be honest, Small idea I had and wanted to write up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thr3eGuess3s/pseuds/Three%20Guesses
Summary: Kara is determined to find out what sort of donut is Lena's favourite.Based off 2X12 with the donut scene and just sort of goes from there a bit really, I don't even know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea so I did the thing. Enjoy.

Kara wasn’t stupid; far from it, actually. Sure, she had her moments and she was still convinced that a ponytail and glasses were enough to fool anyone and everyone but she was still a Kryptonian, she was still intelligent.

 

She was also rather more perceptive than people tended to believe; she noticed things about people, small things that others would consider insignificant. She noticed how people’s heart rate changed in response to certain things and how their breath caught when they were distressed by something, even when everything about their outwards appearance suggested that they were unfazed. She saw the minute ways in which people’s facial expressions changed, the way their eyes would light up in different ways depending on what or who they were looking at. She could tell when someone needed to be left alone and when they needed to be held tight and told that everything would be okay.

 

And so, of course, Kara noticed that, in the time it took  _ her _ to eat an entire donut, Lena Luthor had barely taken a bite of her own.

 

She ignored it at first; Lena had had a lot on her mind that night, after all, and, perhaps, she wasn’t in the mood to eat. But, the more Kara thought about it, the more she replayed that evening over in her head, the more she came to realise that the Luthor didn’t quite seem to enjoy her sugary treat as much as she, herself, had enjoyed  _ hers _ .

 

Naturally, in Kara’s mind, there was only one explanation for this; she hadn’t brought Lena her favourite donut. After all, the blonde had bought her own favourite to eat but had decided to stick with what she considered to be a rather safe flavour for the other woman, being unaware of what she preferred. This then turned into the realisation that she didn’t know what Lena’s ideal donut was, something which, in Kara’s eyes, had to be rectified immediately; what if she had to visit with donuts again and got the Luthor a donut that she didn’t like?

 

No, that would be a disaster; Kara would  _ not  _ stand for anything less than the best for her friend and the best, in this case, was being able to bring her her favourite donut in times of distress.

 

The plan was simple; every time she brought Lena a donut, Kara would bring a different type or flavour until she found the one that the Luthor enjoyed the most. 

 

Of course, this meant that donuts couldn’t just be reserved for times when the conversation was a little more on the deep side of things; those sorts of moments were distressing enough without having to eat something that you didn't like and Kara didn’t want to accidentally make Lena do that. No, Kara would have to experiment outside of these meetings. Once a week at lunch was acceptable, right?

 

*****

 

Acceptable or not, that’s what Kara did; every Wednesday, she’d show up at L-Corp with lunch from Noonan’s and a couple of donuts; whatever it is she felt like eating that day and whatever looked appealing that she thought the Luthor might like. She chose Wednesdays because it was the middle of the week and everyone could do with a little something to make them smile and help them get through to the weekend. She knew  _ she  _ certainly did.

 

And Lena seemed to need it, too; whenever Kara dropped by to see her, she always looked tired and run down, as if the office was the last place on earth she wanted to be but, as soon as the blonde entered the room, all signs of fatigue melted away from her face and her eyes lit up as bright as the stars.

 

They’d eat on Lena’s couch, complaining about their weeks and laughing at Kara’s terrible impression of Snapper. They’d talk about how the Luthor wished she could just go back to tinkering in the company labs instead of being stuck sorting through paperwork and answering emails and Kara would regale the other woman with tales from game night - which Lena had been invited to on multiple occasions but could never seem to be able to come to.

 

It was nice.

 

And then Kara would bring out the donuts and she’d eat hers within seconds and spend the rest of the lunch break watching as Lena slowly pulled her own apart and ate it in small pieces that just  _ screamed  _ ‘this is not my favourite!’.

 

*****

 

It took Kara quite a while to run out of donuts and it took her by surprise when she did; she’d been  _ certain  _ that she’d be able to find the Luthor’s favourite donut by now.

 

But, then again, maybe she should start branching out into different sweets and treats? Perhaps Lena preferred other things over donuts and she should start bringing pastries and cakes and chocolate.

 

Yes, that’s what she would do; Kara was on a mission now and there was no stopping her.

 

Weekly lunch visits turned into biweekly turned into three times a week. Each time the blonde dropped by, Lena would light up and drop everything to see her friend and yet she still never seemed excited by any of the desserts that Kara brought her, and Kara had brought her  _ a lot  _ of different things by now; pastries fresh from bakeries in Paris, cakes from all over the world and cookies from every place she could think of.

 

Eventually, she gave up.

 

“I just don’t get it,” she said to Lena one day. “I’ve been bringing you sweets for months and I  _ still  _ don’t know what your favourite is!”

 

The Luthor paused in her dismantling of the scone that the blonde had brought with her today from a tea-room somewhere in Britain which claimed to sell the best scones in the country.

 

“My - my favourite?” she asked, almost incredulously.

 

“Yeah!” Kara threw her hands up. “I’ve been trying to figure it out for ages.”

 

“Kara,” Lena placed the scone down carefully onto the bag it had been brought in and wiped her fingers on a napkin, “I don’t really like any of these sorts of things.”

 

Kara’s jaw dropped.

 

“But -” she spluttered, “- you’ve eaten  _ everything  _ I’ve brought?!”

 

“Yes, well.” the Luthor twisted her hands together in her lap. “You just kept bringing them and I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

 

“Didn’t want to -?” Kara was gobsmacked. “Lena, you could have just said!!”

 

“I’m sorry! I just didn’t want to hurt your feelings!”

 

“Oh my gosh, I’m such an idiot.”

 

The blonde flung herself backwards in her seat and tossed an arm over her eyes.

 

“I should have realised.”

 

“No, no, Kara, it’s fine,” the Luthor attempted to reassure her. “Really; it’s my fault.”

 

Kara sat up.

 

“I still feel bad though.”

 

“Don’t.”

 

Lena placed a comforting hand over Kara’s own.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just… not that fond of sweet things, I suppose.”

 

She smiled. The blonde smiled back.

 

“There’s not even  _ one  _ thing that you like?”

 

The Luthor looked up at the other woman through her eyelashes and bit her lip.

 

“Well, there is  _ one  _ sweet thing that I like…”

 

Kara leaned forwards.

 

“Really?”

  
“Mmhmm,” Lena nodded. “You.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should write some more of 'When Missing the Bus is Considered Lucky'
> 
> Me: *writes this instead*
> 
> You can find me here if you want to yell at me
> 
> https://thr3eguess3s.tumblr.com/
> 
> See you next time,
> 
> Three


End file.
